Talk:Ride The Storm (v5.2.0)/@comment-26388545-20170502170929/@comment-28548945-20170504103210
@Max Richardson the sensitivity settings depends on phone as well. I used at least 3 sensitivity setting for a while until I got to try the game on my friend's phone (to help him with the original Lions of Leipzig) - it was at that point that I started messing around with the setting. why? because he was still using the default setting (I think its 5?). which is okay, but the problem is his phone - its got this sensitivity curve that makes even the tiniest adjustment from the normal (zero deviation from phone's alignment) result in quite a big turn, yet starting at around 25 degrees deviation, it seems to get stuck as it would barely increase the turning angle unless you turn the phone so much more (bordering the deadzone). this is okay for tracks with lots of sharp turns or tight corners, but for smooth tracks like Le Mans, this is a big problem. reducing the sensitivy makes it easier to take the wide turns as you won't (literaly) over-steer, but doing this also means that even at the deadzone, your car won't turn anywhere near as much as you would want to when going through the chicanes. I've played this game on two other devices (the device I was using when I started playing this game, and the one I use now) - neither of those has the same sensitivity as my friend's phone and combined with my racing game experience - I can easily get within the top 3% in WTTT assuming the best cars are mine and fully upgraded (at one point this is actually the case due to "borrowing cars and upgrades" being tolerated). maybe yours has a similar sensitivity as my friend's that you have to keep the setting as low as possible. when I started to do really fast times in Le Mans due to how often I ran the track for R$s, I lowered my sensitivity setting to 0 (for the precision required to really maximize a hot lap's time) and got used to it (having to turn the device a lot to make those chicanes and other track's sharp turns accurately). and then we got Formula E and Hong Kong race track - with that very tight U-turn (first corner). I realized I can't stay at sensitivity setting 0 if I want to do fast laps around that circuit because at such a low setting I am unable to get the car turned enough (even at the deadzone) for the first corner. started using sensitivity setting 3 again. then I got the Hong Kong circuit again (on the current Hommage R limited time series) and I realized changing to sensitivity setting 3 was a decision I had to make quickly for an event that's long over. tried sensitivity setting 1 but couldn't make the first corner. tried setting it to 2 and that did it. so that's the setting I'm gonna stick to unless I change devices or wanna do really fast times around speedways (it worked okay on my last OMP race in Indianapolis speedway using the Toyota TS050 though).